AriSaki  Raining
by ALLjapan
Summary: love is sometimes harder to find when its right in front of you


It is raining. I watch it, as it drizzles down the glass pane of my window. I let out a sigh. My family had gone on a holiday. I had been left behind. Not for a bad reason though. It was for my own good. My mother had won a competition for a holiday to the city. The only thing is that my psychic powers had been acting up recently. The last thing I needed was to go to the city and hurt someone just because I was having trouble with my powers. Tohru was on a date with Kyo Sohma so I couldn't ask her to come over. And my other friend Arisa Uotani was completely out of the question. It was because of her that my powers have been mussing up in the first place. Well, not her precisely. It was my feelings which were mussing around with my powers, my feelings for Arisa, my friend. At first I had brushed them away. But it was getting so darn impossible. This wasn't like me at all. I didn't feel much for anything. Yet the very thought of the tall blonde was enough to send my head reeling. And the dreams. The daydreams! It was too much for me to take in, I wasn't used to this. I let out another sigh and continued to watch the water drip down the pane. Then the door bell rang through the empty house. Probably one of those annoying salesmen. Mum had said not to bother opening for them while she was away. No need to bother with them if she's here neither as well. We didn't need lousy scams. But just in case it wasn't a salesman I reached out with my mind concentrating so they wouldn't feel my touch. Upon feeling the mind of the person ringing the bell I instantly recoiled harshly back to myself. It wasn't a salesman! It was Uo! Oh, no! Would I be able to control myself? Determined I got up. I had to. I walked to the door trying to regulate my breathing. Hesitantly I placed my hand on the doorknob and took a breath. The bell rang impatiently and I let out the breath. I opened the door and struggled to keep my composure. There was Uotani standing before me dripping and shivering. She gave a carefree smile that threatened to take away my ability to stand.  
>"Took you awhile to answer Hana." She teased looking me over. I felt my face warm at her casual glance. I hope she couldn't see my blush. "Did I w-wake you?"<br>It took me a while to answer as Uo walked past me and entered. Noticing that I hadn't closed the door or answered my friend I shut the door and said - trying to keep my voice as dead as possible - " No, I was just watching the rain."  
>"Yeah, I t-think we're in for a s-s-storm t-tonight." Uo said nonchalantly as she shivered.<br>"Not that I'm disappointed to see you...but, why are you here Uo-chan?" I could have hit myself for the formality I was using. I had been calling Uo Uo-chan for a while now, it was getting on my nerves. And Uo's too. I could see it as her brow creased slightly in annoyance. Oh, Kami she was gorgeous! Even when she was annoyed with me. I saw Uo about to open her mouth to say something, before she could though I pushed in. "Come with me, we'll see if we can get you dry."  
>Not protesting Uo followed me through to my room. I tried to keep my thoughts clean as Uo sat carefully at the edge of my bed. Then going into the closet I pulled out a couple of towels to dry my soaked friend. Then slipping them over my arm, I went into the room where Uo was waiting. "Here Uo-chan. To dry yourself." I stood a distance from my friend, arm stretched out with the towels in it. To my surprise though instead of taking the towels Uo stood up, grabbed the arm holding the towels and pulled me toward her.<br>A gasp escaped my lips as Uo's blue eyes glared at me. "Alright Hana that's enough, what's with this 'Uo-chan' crap?"  
>I opened my mouth to speak, but not trusting myself I shut it again. I don't get this close to Uo very often. She loosens her grip on my arm but keeps her hold still. Keeping me in place. I try to glance away but Uo's other hand takes hold of my chin forcing me to look into her eyes, her blue, blue eyes. We were so close. I could almost imagine Uo pulling me closer. Her lips on mine. Her hand sliding to cup my face. I'd open my mouth and— 'STOP IT!' I pushed away the provocative thoughts and closed my watering mouth.<br>"Well?" Uo questioned. "What have I done to deserve ... well, all this stiffness"  
>I can't answer. I can't speak. So I don't.<br>"Do you ... I dunno, hate me or something?"  
>I almost choked. 'She thinks I hate her!'<br>"O-of course not! Uo-chan," There it was again. That darned formality. "I'd never–"  
>"Then what is it?" Uo questioned, letting go of my chin and resting her hand on my shoulder.<br>"I-I can't say." I muttered weakly. Sighing Uo took the towels that were still dangling in my hand and sat back on my bed again.  
>"Fine, but if you call me 'Uo-chan' one more time-"She threatened.<br>"Oh, no. Of course not U-Uo." For the first time in weeks I said her name. A smile almost crept to my lips but instead I looked to the side and kept my facial expression neutral. I didn't smile often. And if I started grinning like a love struck fool in front of Uo then she may end up guessing my feelings. And that could not happen. Not under any circumstances. I valued Uo's friendship far too much to ruin it with these wayward feelings. All I could do is try to keep them in check and hope that they pass.  
>"Can ya help me out Hana?" Uo asks.<br>I turn to see that the shirt she's wearing was tied at the back. The rain had tightened the cotton threads which tied it in place. Uo had one of the towels in her hand, the other was draped casually around her shoulders. Remembering that Uo expected an answer I walked gracefully over. "Of course Uo." I concentrated fully on my movements and pace, to distract me from the fact that I was undoing Uo's shirt. My fingers brush Uo's icy skin as the knot she had tied came undone. Ignoring the warning bells which were going berko in my head I placed the palm of my hand on the soft skin of Uo's back, she shivers at the touch. Or maybe it's just the cold…  
>"You're freezing Uo." I commented in a deadpan tone. "Do you want to have a shower or bath?"<br>Uo turned around facing me and I let my hand drop to my side. "Why?" She questioned.  
>"It would be the fastest way to get you warm. You'll catch a cold otherwise."<br>"If I get dry and into some warm clothes I'll be fine."  
>I think for a moment. "I think I may have something for you to wear."<br>"Great. Can you get it for me?"  
>"Yes." I say, "After you've had a bath."<br>Uo pouted and stared dramatically to the side. And I must make a comment that she did look quiet adorable when she pouted that way…  
>"Come on Uo. You don't want to catch a cold do you?" I take her hand, and pull her away from my bed.<br>"Ngh, fine. I'll have the stupid bath. Ok?"  
>I lead her to the small bathroom which I share with my family. I let go of Uos hand - which I had forgotten that I was holding - and turn the water on testing to make sure it wasn't too hot. The water splashes loudly as the bath fills. Then as more water fills the void of space it dulls down to a softer sound as the bath continues to fill. I then go and sit by the door my eyes drifting shut as I wait for Uo to question me staying. And question she does.<br>"Hana?" She inquires cautiously. "Why are you staying?"  
>I keep my eyes shut as I answer. "Because if I don't stay you're more likely to just dry yourself and change. I'm staying to make sure that you don't try to fool me. I'm going to make sure you take this bath." I open my eyes and glance at Uo, eager to see her reaction.<br>"Pfft, Whatever." She grumbles quickly turning away.  
>But not quick enough to stop me from seeing the slight blush across her face. I watch as she takes off the tight top. But then turn away watching the bath instead. It's almost ready to have the water turned off. I get up and walk to the bath leaning over so that I can turn off each valve. Then just as I'm about to back away Uo comes up behind me and shoves me in the water. This action causes me to let out a very rare shriek.<p>

"UO!" I turn around in the small tub brushing wet streaks of my raven black hair away from my eyes. My night gown is soaked and clinging to my body. Looking down at myself I suddenly felt extremely improper and I pull myself out of the bath. Uotani is laughing. Damn her. She wipes away tears of mirth as she straightens to look at me. I'm too embarrassed to get flustered at the fact that Uo is now only wearing her underpants and bra (which happened to be pure, clean white) Instead of blushing I glower at my friend clenching my fists slightly in annoyance.  
>"I am so sorry Hana. It was just too tempting. And besides," Uo looks me up and down her teeth flashing a teasing smile at me, "You look good." She indicates to the clingy black material.<br>Not entertained at all I let out a frustrated growl and cross my arms.  
>"Thanks." I go to walk past her to my room but she grabs my arm again.<br>I go to snap at her but her eyes stop me. "Saki." She uses my first name. And my heart beats erratically. "I-I didn't tell you why I came. Did I?"  
>I shake my head from side to side. No. Is my silent reply.<br>"I-I've recently been getting this feeling," she says cautiously. "A feeling from you."  
>My heart clenches. I feel like telling her that she's mistaken that she's wrong, 'it's propostrous for me to have feelings like this for my friend' the reaction flashed behind my eyes. But something tells me to stay silent. And so I do putting my years of emotionless staring experience to good use and phasing my eyes so as to come across as indifferent. I hope it works.<br>"I don't know how to ask this." She lets me go and leans back on the doorframe. Damn she's gorgeous! And for the billionth time I'm glad that I'm the psychic and Uo is not.  
>"Then ask Uo. Whatever it is I promise that I won't take offence and will answer as truthfully as possible."<br>Uo tilts her head and smiles. "Doo you promise not to be mad?"  
>"Of course Uo." Maybe I was wrong and Uo hadn't guessed. Not that it makes me relax. In fact this is probably more stressful. What could have Uo noticed which would make me mad? I couldn't think of a thing.<br>"Okay, well I've recently gotten the feeling that ... that our relationship's changed."  
>I frown. "How so Uo?" The fear returns to the pit of my stomach.<br>"Well it may just be me fantasizing something from nothing, but I get the feeling that you feel for me more than a friend."  
>There it is. My greatest fear come true. Uo knows ... Or at least she thinks she does. "How long have you thought this may be ... a plausible conclusion?" I asked stiffly the words barely passing my lips. In fact I wouldn't be too surprised if it turned out that I only thought the words. I wouldn't be surprised at all.<br>But I must have said something because Uo answers. "I dunno. How long have you had these feelings for me?"  
>"What feelings?" I ask rather coldly.<br>"C'mon, you promised to tell the truth."  
>"Who says this isn't the truth?"<br>"Me."  
>"You?" I scoff. "Since when are you the love sensei?"<br>"I know what you feel because I feel it too."  
>My heart leaps to my throat and I almost let show my emotion. I only barely manage to hold a straight face. In the end all I do is cock my head to the side. "You?"<br>"Yeah," Uo has lost her carefree smile and is looking out at something in the hall. She's nervous! Could what she's saying be true? Then again what reason did she have to lie to me? None. "I thought that you felt the same." She whispers pushing herself off the wall. "I guess I thought wrong." She turns away and drifts away from the door running her hand over her face and through her blonde streaks of hair.  
>"Uo?"<br>"I'm fine."  
>"… You still need to have your bath. You'll get sick."<br>She lets out a distorted laugh. "Well my reason for coming has been shattered. No point in staying."  
>Head bent low Uo turns and walks past me to gather her clothes. "What are you doing?" I ask, a frown creasing my usually emotionless brow.<br>"I'm getting dressed and going home."  
>"What? You can't do that Uo."<br>She gathers her clothes in a bundle. "Watch me." She mutters as she heads toward my room.  
>"Uo."<br>She slams my door. I walk over and open the door. "Uo." She ignores me and begins to pull her wet tight jeans over her long legs. Damn she has good legs. "Arisa!" I use her name. And she cocks her head up looking at me. There are tears. And my heart sinks. I've hurt her feelings. I walk over to her and sit close looking at her face. She looks away. I lean forward and rest my head on her neck. It's still wet and she shivers. "I'm sorry."  
>Uo sniffs. "'Bout what?"<br>"I broke my promise," I whisper huskily into her neck. I let my arm wrap around her waist. "I said I'd tell the truth."  
>"What did you lie about?"<br>Uo knows. But she wants me to say it. "I love you." Maybe that was too deep. "Or at least that's what I think I feel."  
>"Love."<br>"Yeah."  
>Uo turns and faces me. She uses the heel of her hand to wipe away the tears. I lean away from her neck so I can look into her eyes. They're a little red from the tears which Uo had held back. We gradually move toward one another and our noses knock against each other. I angle my head and my mouth is limp and wet with expectation. Then the phone rings. My head jerks back and my eyes –which I hadn't noticed had, began to drift shut- now snap open. "I-I need to get that."<br>"No." It was a plea, request and an order all at once.  
>The phone rings again. I'm longing for the kiss, but the phone rings piercingly. Ordering me to answer.<br>"I-It may be something ~im~port~ant." What I had been trying to say was 'important' but the word was broken up with soft kisses travelling up my neck, the final one brushing gently beside the corner of my mouth. At the end of it my shoulders were shaking with excitement though my breath was slow and controlled.  
>"Please?" She begs.<br>The phone stops ringing. I gaze into Uo's blue eyes. "It doesn't matter now does it?" I let the smallest of smiles creep to my mouth.  
>A river of emotions rushes through Uo and I let them in. Feel them course through me. They ripple all the way through me they're so fast that I can't identify them. And with the river of emotions came Uo's mouth hot and eager over my own. Her tongue rushes past my defenseless lips into my virgin mouth. I let her in and Uo's tongue extracts a throaty moan from me as it searches my mouth. Uo kicks her feet releasing the wet jeans from the bottom of her feet and in a swift motion she swings her leg over me and her hands start to explore my face and run through my hair. A shiver courses down from the base of my neck down to my spine. It then runs speedily back up before spreading across the entirety of my body, loosening terse muscles and speeding my already racing heart. I hold onto Uo as she kisses me and with a rush I let my hands travel along her smooth skin. I feel her bra strap and decide that the bra has to go. Not completely sure of what I was doing I grasp the clasp and undo it. Getting the thing out of the way. Uo breaks the kiss to laugh.<br>"You seem eager." She teases me.  
>My breath is short from the kiss but I manage to speak anyway and that small smile grows into a bashful grin. "Me, eager? Hnnmmm… Not," I remove the right shoulder strap, "at," I remove the left shoulder strap, "all." The bra is off and I throw it cheekily across to who knows where in my room. This extracts another laugh from Uo, and her hands travel across my shoulders to the buttons of my black nightgown.<br>"Don't you think," She unbuttons two of the black, glossy buttons. "That," Another goes and she leans forward. "It's unfair," Her lips are at my ear as she undoes another button. "That I'm only in my panties," Her tongue traces the shell of my ear and I squirm slightly at the pleasurable feeing. "While you're wearing this dress?"  
>My brain is mush as the last buttons are undone. "I-it's a night gown, not a dress." The correction immediately and uncontrollably comes out.<br>Uo giggles at my stammered correction. "Well," she whispers sarcastically, "sor~ry." Her mouth makes explorations of my neck exploring its way down to my bare shoulder as she pulls down the sides of my night gown. Helping her out I pull the sleeves of my gown and soon my arms are free. Uo pauses in her explorations and pulls back to admire my uncovered body. I feel my face heat up as she leans her bare chest against mine and kisses my neck. My breathing is labored and I lean back as directed by Uo, who had left my neck and was now kissing my mouth once again. Except this time, from gaining confidence from Uos seemingly experienced kiss before I eagerly kiss her back. Our tongues battle for dominance neither wanting to succumb to the other, as this battle goes on in our mouths Uos hands are pushing and pulling at my night gown, taking it off. We break for a moment while Uo throws away my gown in the direction of her bra. Her face has a teasing, yet comical appearance to it and I laugh at the inanity of her facial expression. Uo pauses as she looks me over again. She smirks when her eyes travel to my waist and below.  
>"Hmm, I never expected you to be a 'no pants' sorta girl Saki."<br>I blush and pull away from her, embarrassed at her comment. She sees me pulling back and climbs forward. "Sorry." She smiles in a seductive way, her eyes full of want and longing, "I didn't mean it in offence." The charade doesn't fool me and I back away to the top of the bed and grab a pillow to cover myself with. Uos left kneeling at the end of the bed in just her panties. She crosses her arms over her chest and stares at me. I can see her thinking behind her eyes and before I have time to even consider what she could possibly be thinking one of Uos hands stay on her chest while the other launches itself dramatically in my direction, "Saki! My one true love! ~" She sings out loudly, "Pleeease forgive me for my~ uh…" her arm and voice falter, "uhh, forgive me!" she shuffles forward "for my completely improper remark!" we giggle as she pulls me into what was meant to be a loving embrace. She presses her cheek to mine and holds me close. "It was completely rude and degrading and I shall never forgive myself for it. I'm a fool a delinquent! I'm~"  
>"Overly dramatic." I finish her sentence.<br>She shrugs. "Sometimes. I really am sorry though. You know, like if that comment was too much."  
>I laugh softly and shake my head, whether it's at my own foolishness or hers I don't know. What I do know though is that I loved this Yankee, who could lift my spirits and make me laugh at the drop of a hat. "I suppose my reaction was a bit much."<br>"Just a bit." She agrees indigently with me. "So, I'm forgiven?" Uo asks tilting her head at me, her eyebrows furrowed questioningly.  
>In answer I remove the pillow and lay myself down looking yearningly up at my soon to be lover. I see Uo gulp inwardly as she watches my motion with an indescribable hunger.<br>"Is that a yes?" Uo questions leaning over me, her eyes longing and mouth limp with the overwhelming want.  
>I nod. Yes.<br>Uo lowers herself the rest of the way and her lips hover above mine for a moment before catching them lovingly. Uos lips moved memorably against mine and my heart flutters at the feel of Uos body on mine, I notice how her skin is smooth and as her tongue prods at my lips I willingly open my mouth and as she enters for the third time this night.


End file.
